


Words

by QuinnThePotato (PotatoQuinn)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Meet-Cute, Nb!Korra, non-binary Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/QuinnThePotato
Summary: A short drabble that I wrote because I decided to listen to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri on repeat for like, a day. Korra almost runs over Asami on their skateboard.





	Words

Korra has been in situations where if you made one wrong move, you’d die, blown to bits and pieces in seconds. They’ve been in situations where one wrong word said, and war would break out right there. They’ve been in situations where if they let go too soon or too late they’d splat to the ground from miles in the sky and become one with the Earth. They’ve been in so many life-or-death situations over the years, so why are they most scared of this one?

     It isn’t life or death. The only danger here is being more awkward than they’ve already been, and they don’t think that’s possible. Because so far, they’ve stood there with their mouth hanging open like an idiot in front of this woman, who’d they just met like, one minute ago because they almost skated over her foot. They’d just barely managed to swerve, and the sudden movement had caused them to trip themself up, sending their skateboard down the walk without them. The woman had caught them before they hit the ground, though, and set them back on their feet.

Finally, finally, they find their voice. “I am so sorry, I didn’t run you over, did I?” They know they’re panicking, and they know they should maybe calm down a little, but the thought of running this beautiful woman over and injuring her in any way has them freaking out.

There’s a flicker of - something - in the woman’s green eyes, and her lips part in surprise. “No, you missed me, I’m fine.” The woman smiles and shakes her head.

Goosebumps raise on Korra’s arms and they sit suddenly, their knees giving out on them. They land with an oomf, and then stare up at the woman with wide eyes.

Oh.

She said the words, the words that have been on Korra’s bicep their whole life, swirled in green against their dark skin.

“You’re,” Korra starts, then stops. Then starts, “You-”

“I’m Asami Sato. It’s nice to finally meet you,” the woman introduces herself, a smile stretching her lips, and oh, that is thee most gorgeous smile-

“Korra Rivers.” They grin too, and they get up, gets her skateboard. “Do you wanna go get coffee or something?” Korra hooks their thumb over their shoulder, towards where they know is a cafe.

“Sure.” Asami smiles wider, and holds out her hand, and Korra takes it because they can because they're meant to.

Their hands fit perfectly together, their fingers slotted between each other like they were always meant to be. Of course they do, because they were made for each other, they’re soulmates.

Because they’ve been waiting for this day for a thousand years, give or take a few decades, stuck in the body of an awkward eighteen year old. Korra’s been waiting and waiting to meet the one they will grow old with, the one who’s eyes match the color of the words on their arm.


End file.
